In recent years, a camera is mounted in many mobile devices such as mobile phones and it is desired that the camera has high resolution. However, a camera having high resolution is generally large. Therefore, under the present circumstances, there is no other choice but to select either to realize a large mobile device having a high resolution camera or a small mobile device having a low resolution camera.